


Assessing Payment

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 June 2010 in response to <a href="http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile">unbroken_halo</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Bill: pixie and lancinate. Bill never expected that a magical pest was just as bad as a curse</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Assessing Payment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).



> Written on 1 June 2010 in response to [unbroken_halo](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Bill: pixie and lancinate. Bill never expected that a magical pest was just as bad as a curse_.

"Weeping electric blue polka dots aren't a good look for you. The lancinations badly clash with your hair."

"They hurt, professor. Is there anything you can do?"

"Why not apply to your Cursebreaking master or Gringott's nurse on duty? Why come all the way to Hogwarts?"

"I wasn't supposed to be—"

"Taking out an entire hive of pixies on your own?"

"Yeah. _Fuck_ but these hurt. Please help me? I could pay you."

"You could do a great many things for me, I'd imagine."

"Have you?"

"Imagined? Yes, Weasley, I have. Now strip off. I need to assess . . . your condition."


End file.
